


Whiskey

by Arkshire11th



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Kind of an au?, Wrote on a lark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkshire11th/pseuds/Arkshire11th
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too tired to make a proper summary, all I know is that it's somewhat of an AU and it's smutty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AUish? You decide, Asami's open with her feelings for Korra and Korra being Korra is scared to reciprocate because she's scared. And oh yeah 'thoughts' and "speech", but you already know this, yeah? So on with the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUish? You decide, it's just that Asami's open with her feelings for Korra, and Korra being Korra is scared to reciprocate because well, she's scared

“---Oh, good, you’re home.” Korra sees Asami behind the bar counter of her apartment. 

“Why are you here so early?”

“I finished all my paper works for the day. And there were no scheduled meetings, so I decided to bother you early.” She gives Korra a wry grin. 

Korra knows that she’s not really smiling, but she doesn’t say a word. “You don’t want me here do you?” Korra shakes her head and laughs, “Hardly, it’s actually a blessing having you here. You cook heaven sent meals.” Asami pouts, “So I’m just your personal cook now?” Korra just laughs more as she walks over to the counter and takes a seat. The raven haired woman pouts more making Korra laugh out loud, her eyes closed in mirth. A bang on the counter gets Korra’s attention. A bottle of a half-finished whiskey was gleaming in front of her. “You already drank half of the bottle?” Asami tilts her head on the side and raises an eyebrow. “Why? Does it look like I can’t drink that much?” Before Korra could respond, Asami sets down two glasses in front of her and pours down the alcohol. She comes out behind the counter, taking the seat beside Korra. 

“…It’s about your dad hm?”

Asami looks down and shows a sad smile.

Silence met Asami, so she starts, “From the start, I knew I was not going to get my father’s love back, I didn’t need to trouble myself over it in the first place. All his love died along with my mother--”

“But that doesn’t mean you didn’t want your father to love you back again, right?”

Asami does not speak, so she continues, “---I know I’m what I’m saying is out of line, but every child wishes to be loved by her parents. You are no different Asami.” Korra tips her glass. “I can never feel the exact pain you are feeling right now but, just know I’m always here for you…”  
Asami finally speaks, “…I know that promise to heart, Korra. And thank you so much for that.” Korra nods faintly, the slowly looming comfortable silence interrupted by something banging on the bar counter.

Korra looks over at Asami, the CEO slumping down the bar top. “He..Hey?” Korra hurriedly shifts over to support Asami as she leans against her. “Huh…? I think I might be drunk…” Korra looks to the bottle of whiskey…it was almost empty. They didn’t notice how many glasses they’ve downed while talking. “Hey, ‘Sami, you seem tired.” Asami nods weakly. “Yeah…I’ve been working non-stop the past few weeks…” Asami slouches over the counter, grumbling. “You should take a break once in a while, you know.” She lays her hand against Asami’s forehead to check if she’s running a fever, but it wasn’t particularly hot. “I’m taking a break now aren’t I?...Hey, can you clean up for me…?” Korra nods in assurance and guides Asami to the sofa. She takes the bottle and the glasses and proceeds to clean up.

“Alright, I’m done---Asami?” There was no reply. Asami was soundly dozing off. “Honestly…” Korra walks over and scratches her head. ‘I can’t just leave her like this.’ 

“Hey ‘Sami.” She lightly slaps Asami on the cheek to wake her up. 

“Nnnn…” Asami opens her eyes halfway.

“If you’re going to sleep, it’s best if you get in bed.” ‘I plan to take up the couch.’

“Nnn…you’re right…”Swaying groggily, Asami stands up. She looks pretty unsteady. “---You’re hopeless.” Korra bends over and lends her shoulder to Asami for support.

“Can you walk?”

“Yeah…”

They walk slowly to Korra’s bedroom. She lays the taller woman gently down on the bed.

“Well, I think that’s about it---“

“Wait.”

Asami clutches Korra’s sleeve.

“Asami…?”

“Stay here…a bit longer…”

“…what’s wrong?...this isn’t like you--”

“So what kind…of behavior is like me?...Korra?” Asami interrupts her to ask the question.

“I’m not that strong…you know?” Asami begins to cry as she speaks.  
“I’ve always relied on no one, but ever since you came along…”

“Asami…”

Asami continues, her eyes shining with tears. “Why can’t you just…realize how I feel? Even just for a little…”

“But Asami…I’m not strong enough, I--”  
Korra takes a deep breath and continues.“Asami, I’m a small, weak person. I’m a coward…That’s why if I accept your feelings now, I might just drag you down with me…”

“You won’t drag me down. The Korra I love has the determination to keep fighting no matter what…and I know that deep inside you, you have the power to overcome it all…” Asami grabs Korra’s arm.

“Asami---“

“I love you, Korra…” 

Korra then smiles fondly at her. “…I-I love you too, Asami.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> skip to smutttttttt, and forgive me if it's horrible, it's my first time writing something...lemony

“Ah…nnn, nnph…uuh…”

Korra positions herself behind Asami, she lays her hands on her breasts. The soft flesh conforms to the contact. “Nnn…ha, ah…kuh, nnn…” Asami’s face flushes, her breathing becoming heated. “Asami…” Korra murmurs lovingly while running her tongue along the back of Asami’s neck.

“Hya--! S-stop it…that tickles…”

“…sensitive are we?”

“…shut up…” Asami ducks her head, muttering, even the tips of her ears are bright red. Her grumblings are cut off abruptly as Korra rolls her nipples between her fingers. “Haah, ahh, nngh…ah, haa…nngh, uuh…khh, haa, ahhh…” Asami’s hand clenches on Korra’s leg. “Nnu…haa, ahah…” Korra extends a hand to Asami’s nether regions. “Nnah!...ahh…” The raven haired woman twists in her position, surprised from the sudden contact. Asami stroked the area between Korra’s legs for pay back.

“Hey…now you’re getting bold…”

“…idiot.” Muttering under her breath, Asami fully faces Korra and embraces her. Korra lays her gently on the bed and parts her legs. “Akh..nnn, ahh, haaa!” Korra’s fingers are swallowed up within her. Asami moans as her fluids overflow. “Fuah…ah, nngh, haa…nnnnn!!” With every stroke of her fingers, Asami lets out a heated moan.

“..You okay?” 

Asami smiles back lovingly. “Hah hah…are you worried about me?”

“Of course…I’m worried about you.”

“…Thanks, love. I’ll be fine, so just do what you want, okay?”

Korra gives a lopsided grin and nods. “Then…I’ll keep things slow.”

“Sure...nnn, ahh, haaaah…kuuuh…nnngh!”

The squelching sounds are getting louder as Korra thrusts her fingers deeper, faster. “Haaaah, haaaah, nnnaaaaah…t-that’s good…do it there…again….aaaaaahhhhnnn…”  
The bedsprings squeak beneath them. “Fuah, ah…haaaah…ahhh!” Korra extends a hand to where her other hand is pumping and rubs Asami’s erect clitoris. “Hah--? Ahh, d-don’t, haaah…nnn, kuhh, gghh!” With a sudden spasm, Asami’s walls clamp down on Korra’s fingers. “Yahh--! It’s really sensitive down there…ahh, haa, nngh!” Gradually, Asami begins rocking her hips against Korra. ‘This position makes it hard to move—‘

“Haaaah, nn…huh, h-huh..?” Without pulling her fingers out, Korra shifts Asami into a different pose. “Nnnnaaaah--! Ahh, haa, nn…!” Her back arches in surprise. “Afuh…! Hyah! Ah, haaaah…nngh, khh, uuuuhh!!” 

Korra’s lower abdomen is wet with Asami’s fluids The sight alone drove Korra more wild with love and want for the woman writhing above her. “Kuh…! Asami…if you keep moving like that…” Asami keeps grinding her hips faster and faster. “B-but, nnn…kuuuuhhh, I…I can’t stop…nnnnaaahhhh, haaaahhh, kuuuuh…!”  
Korra looks at Asami’s agitated face. “Nnn, don’t want you, to…see me like…this…ahhhhn!” Asami shakes her head. She’s even blushed up to her neck in embarrassment.  
“N-no! Ah, haaaaaah!, Haa, ahh, auu…”

“Asami…” Korra runs her hand along Asami’s cheek as she thrusts her fingers upward.

“Ah…wh-what…?” Without warning, Korra stops pumping her fingers.

“—You’re so cute.”

“…haaaaah?” Asami gives a surprised gasp, at the same instant, her vaginal walls clamping down on Korra’s fingers. “Wh…what did you say…nnnnnaaahhhh!!!” To hide her embarrassment after blurting that out, Korra adds a third finger and goes back to her frenzied pumping. “Haaaah…nn, ahh! Nnguh…ahah…Ko-Korraaaaaa…” She bends forward, pressing her swaying breasts against Korra’s chest.  
“Haa, haahn, nnhn..mmm, mmph, nnn…” Their lips close about one another, melding perfectly with each other. “Nn, fu..hah, mmmph…” Their tongues and bodies intertwine. “Ahah…nn, mph…mmm, Hahn…nngh…hah, ahh, ahh…!” Their movements grow more desperate. “Yahh, ahh, haaah! I..I can’t stop—nnnnghhhh! I, I’m cumming…!!” Her limbs clasp tightly on Korra’s fingers as Asami murmurs with an expression of ecstasy on her face. “Haaaah…haaah…” In contrast, Korra relaxes all of her muscles in her body, surrendering to the afterglow.

After a while, Asami props herself up looks down on Korra while straddling her.

“Asami..?”

Asami just smiles down at her. “…nah, it’s nothing.” She doesn't stop looking down though.

They lay like that for a while afterward. Both basking in what they would yearn for all the days of their lives. Asami lies comfortably on top of Korra as she lovingly strokes the mass of sweaty, sweet scented raven hair.  
And for this moment, they somehow found peace.


End file.
